<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breathe love into me so i’ll know what it's like by minwonderlust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168392">breathe love into me so i’ll know what it's like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonderlust/pseuds/minwonderlust'>minwonderlust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Famous people, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonderlust/pseuds/minwonderlust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu can never look at Wonwoo again without wanting more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breathe love into me so i’ll know what it's like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mingyu,”</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t want to be rude but the other model he was talking to sounds very self-absorbed and he doesn't want to listen to any more of that so he excuses himself the moment he hears someone call out his name. Mingyu doesn’t have to think twice about who so when he turns around, he mouths a small thank you to the person waiting for him with a slightly teasing smile.</p><p>“You really looked like you needed my help. Say it... Say that I’m your hero.”</p><p>When you look at Jeon Wonwoo, you’ll find someone who could easily make you feel like you're just a speck of dust in the world that revolves around him. He has this stone-like expression and intimidating aura so Mingyu always has to convince everyone that Wonwoo is not even in the slightest bit intimidating. But then again nobody has ever seen Wonwoo curled up in bed like a small cat while wrapped in Mingyu's duvet because he feels extremely cold. Nobody has ever seen Wonwoo smile like he could make every evil in the world disappear just with the curve of his lips before he dips down and kisses Mingyu like he's been left alone in a desert for days and Mingyu is his oasis.</p><p>Mingyu would joke that it's his privilege for being one of the few people to try hard enough to cut through the walls that Wonwoo has built around himself, and call Mingyu selfish but he's glad nobody sees this side of Wonwoo the way he does.</p><p>"I could've handled the situation on my own," Mingyu retaliates because everything with Wonwoo is just so easy like this.</p><p>"You were one second away from having a mental breakdown but sure, whatever floats your boat," Wonwoo is quick to dismiss his lies and he pretends to be uninterested with what Mingyu is about to respond with but even in times like this, Mingyu is awed at how picturesque Wonwoo looks, except there's nothing more real than Wonwoo looking so dashing in his black suit and gelled up silver hair. </p><p>One of the reasons why people think Wonwoo could end someone just by looking at them is because of the way his eyes grow sharper but everyone knows that it’s only because he has really bad eyesight. Tonight, Wonwoo decided to wear the rounded glasses that Mingyu loves so much and it does something to make Mingyu’s heart jump around in his chest. Even the way his spectacles sit on the curve of his nose is so appealing to Mingyu that he has to contemplate whether this is still normal or not.</p><p>“Whatever. You look good hyung,” Mingyu is one heartbeat away from leaning in to place a kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek when he realizes where they are.</p><p>Here, in front of all the cameras, Mingyu is a face that appears on fashion magazines issue after issue, and Wonwoo is a name that you first see on the big screen when the ending credits roll.</p><p>But when they’re alone, they’re just Mingyu and Wonwoo. Two good friends who keep each other grounded from the pressures that come with their work.</p><p>Others find it odd that they have become such great friends when they have such different personalities but Mingyu believes that it’s all fate’s work. Questions about their friendship always come up in interviews and he has watched the same ones being thrown at Wonwoo, too.</p><p>And everytime they do, a part of Mingyu breaks a little because whenever you ask Mingyu how they first met, he would tell you he remembers it quite vaguely. He would tell you that maybe it was on a rainy day by the restaurant closest to his hotel in Bangkok. And for Wonwoo, this might be true, but if you ask Mingyu without Wonwoo listening he would tell you that he remembers the exact moment they actually met. He would tell you when and where and what Wonwoo was wearing. He might leave out the fact that the other boy got his knees shaking in a way that nobody else can but the way he would talk about that day would give away so much and that scares him. Maybe Mingyu was just too persistent, but this thing with Wonwoo now, whatever it is that they have, he likes it and he doesn't want to make it more complicated.</p><p>“You look good too, but you’ve probably already heard that too many times tonight alone,”</p><p>Mingyu likes that he gets to call Wonwoo his friend. He likes that he gets to be his plus one at movie premieres. He likes that Wonwoo buys several copies of a magazine he features in when it is first released. He also likes it that he gets to cook them a decent dinner and Wonwoo does his share by bringing an exquisite bottle of wine. He likes that he gets to do these and more with Wonwoo.</p><p>So when Wonwoo says things like this, Mingyu has to be the actor that he only is in front of Wonwoo. He pretends that he doesn’t stay up in the middle of the night sometimes hoping that they could have something more. He pretends that he isn’t on the edge of falling in love with Wonwoo because he knows for a fact that Wonwoo won’t be waiting to catch him. And that’s okay because it wasn’t supposed to go towards this direction anyway, but Wonwoo is effortlessly the most beautiful person he has ever met and it’s so hard not to look at him without feeling like he wants to give Wonwoo the world.</p><p>“Hyung, what will you say if I ask you to leave with me right now so we can go to my apartment and play Call of Duty?”</p><p>“Mingyu, I’ve been wanting to leave before I could even arrive.”</p><p>“That makes the two of us. Don’t forget to tell Jisoo.”</p><p>Mingyu recalls ditching an event like this with Wonwoo and it’s crazy how they just fell asleep in Wonwoo’s apartment not long after they dropped on the king sized bed. The worst part is that Jisoo, Wonwoo’s manager, had no idea where they were but for some reason, he knew they were together so he sent Mingyu multiple text messages and a few calls to reprimand and remind them to tell him next time when they’re about to run off again.</p><p>Mingyu swears he’s got nothing else planned for tonight except to take Wonwoo home, play a bit of Call of Duty, and possibly indulge themselves in a tub of Wonwoo’s favorite Ice cream flavor while they watch one of Wonwoo’s philosophical movie choice and end up dozing off in Mingyu’s couch like they always do.</p><p>But when Wonwoo stops his hand from turning on the engine of his car does Mingyu decide that he could make room for something else on tonight’s schedule.</p><p>Wonwoo likes it slow so Mingyu allows him to go at his own pace. He first reaches out to rub Mingyu’s cheek in such a tender way that it leaves a fuzzy feeling on Mingyu’s skin. And as if it isn’t enough, Wonwoo then leans in to plant a kiss that’s barely there so Wonwoo can tell him that he’s been wanting to do that ever since he saw Mingyu arrive at tonight’s party.</p><p>That was approximately three hours ago and Mingyu feels just how long Wonwoo has been wanting this because of the way he doesn’t waste any more time before latching his lips on Mingyu’s.</p><p>Although he’s been holding back for hours, Wonwoo makes sure their lips still dance at a mellow tune. It’s soft and sweet and it isn’t rushed as if they have all the time in the world for this. Maybe they do, maybe they don’t but Mingyu doesn’t want to think about this now. And Wonwoo, always so sure and accommodating, helps him get his mind off of things.</p><p>Wonwoo breaks character when he leaves Mingyu’s lips with a loud pop so his mouth can move south where Mingyu’s collarbones are already left exposed. Wonwoo likes doing things for Mingyu but he lets the idea of popping his buttons open with his teeth slide for now because his mind already has pictures of the world’s most beautiful art and that happens to be Mingyu’s canvas of a skin painted with his own abstracts. It’s a masterpiece for only him and Mingyu, their own little secret, like all of this.</p><p>“You were gone for so long. I missed you.”</p><p>If the way Wonwoo’s tongue licks a stripe against the vein that is very evident on Mingyu’s neck isn’t enough proof of how much he’s waited for Mingyu, the heat that has set aflame in his entire body is.</p><p>“I know. You called a lot. And I missed you, too.”</p><p>Somewhere between Mingyu’s words, he leaves a yawn which he tried so hard to fight. It makes Wonwoo stop with what he’s doing so he’s now looking up at Mingyu’s face. He leaves one more lingering kiss on his lips before moving back to his seat.</p><p>“Sorry, you’re tired. You must have been restless. Let’s go home and I’ll make you chamomile.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I really missed you, though, if that helps.”</p><p>Mingyu sighs and Wonwoo thinks it’s because Mingyu might think he has disappointed Wonwoo. </p><p>“Hey, we have tomorrow and so many days ahead. Tonight I want you to get all the rest you need. You don’t even have to entertain me. Just know that I’ll be there beside you when you sleep and when you wake up.”</p><p>Mingyu sighs again but this time it’s only for himself to hear and for a completely different reason. Wonwoo easily throws the word home around to pertain to Mingyu’s house that it starts to give Mingyu false hope that maybe he might consider Mingyu to be home, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>